


Jack's visit

by Natalia_lives



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canary Wharf Battle, Gen, Torchwood One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia_lives/pseuds/Natalia_lives
Summary: After the events of "Cyberwoman" Jack goes to visit Ianto and during his ride he thinks through a few things...





	Jack's visit

Finally, on the third week even Jack went to see Ianto. He knew the girls went pretty early on. Gwen driven more by curiosity than compassion...but that’s just Gwen. Even Owen was there once, although strictly as Ianto’s doctor, checking if he’d done anything stupid. 

It was weird for jack seeing Ianto so out of character, old jeans with a plain t-shirt, barefooted, but maybe dressed up in suit was his ‘out of character’. He couldn’t decide, as it turned out he didn’t know the guy that well.

As he drove home from his visit, the Battle came into his mind. How pissed he was for various reasons. The first wasn’t the battle between that two merciless race, but how they blew his long waited chance to meet the Doctor. He waited bloody hundred and fifteen years, and mind you, this was a version of the Doctor who coincided with him, and they blew his chance. He was furious. And that’s when he realised why he cared little about the survivors. He was angry with Yvonne, what she did and after the battle he didn’t want to do anything with the whole TW1 branch because of her stupidity. And people like

Ianto suffered the consequences...

Bloody Torchwood...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
